Tritannus Triumphs
by CosmoFan47
Summary: After the events of "Saving Paradise Bay," Tritannus steals the Breath of the Ocean from Flora. What could he possibly want with it? Bloom, accompanied by her reincarnated sister Daphne, must go forward in time to see how badly Icy and Tritannus will affect the Magic Dimension. With the help of an unexpected ally, Bloom will face her greatest challenge yet- without the Winx Club.
1. Prologue: The Breath of the Ocean

Welcome, FanFiction Universe, to my first Winx Club story, "Tritannus Triumphs." In this first chapter, Icy and Tritannus have just gone through the Earth Gate after being attacked by the Winx Club in Paradise Bay. Feeling smug, they watch from the Infinite Ocean to see what the Winx will do next…

Prologue: The Breath of the Ocean

"Not today, Winx," Icy announced. She laughed her maniacal laugh.

"Not ever, Icy," Tritannus declared. They swam for the Earth Gate…

… And reappeared in the Infinite Ocean, next to the Emperor's Throne.

"Well, that was fun," Icy said, leaning against Tritannus' shoulder. Seriously, Tritannus was the best guy the Trix had ever allied themselves with. If only Darcy and Stormy felt the same way…

"I have an idea," Tritannus smiled his monstrous smile with the sharp teeth. Icy felt her ice-cold heart flutter. What a hunk of a monster Tritannus is! "Why don't we watch those accursed fairies try to fix the acid rain we created?"

"Wonderful idea, mighty Tritannus," Icy approved. "It would be fun to see the Winx unable to fix something for once." Oh, how Icy despised those goody-two-shoes fairies!

Tritannus thrust out his trident and the next thing they knew, Icy and Tritannus were watching the Winx Club, still at Paradise Bay. There was still acid rain pouring from the sky on Earth.

"What's that Fairy of Nature doing?" Icy asked, referring to Flora. She seemed to be whispering to herself. A shiny, multicolored stone appeared in Flora's hands.

"No, it can't be…" Tritannus murmured. As the duo watched, Flora held up the said stone, and light came out of it, clearing the pollution from Paradise Bay.

"It is! The Winx have the Breath of the Ocean!" Tritannus cried.

"Um, what is this Breath of the Ocean?" asked Icy. She had never heard of such a thing.

Tritannus grinned. "Why, Icy, it's the answer to all our problems."


	2. Chapter 1: Desperate Dreams

Now, what use could Tritannus possibly have for the Breath of the Ocean? Read on, faithful readers! The answer will come eventually. Meanwhile, let's check in with our favorite fairies, the Winx! This takes place the evening after Flora saved Paradise Bay…

Chapter 1: Desperate Dreams

"I am so looking forward to tonight," Stella announced as the Winx Club flopped onto the couches and chairs of their dorm room at Alfea College.

"What are you talking about, Stella?" Musa asked. "All we're doing tonight is getting some rest."

"That's what I'm looking forward to!" Stella laughed. The rest of the Winx joined in.

Having spent the day on Earth putting an end to Tritannus' acid rain on Paradise Bay, the Winx were exhausted. They had been getting little sleep with their extra Sirenix training, meetings with the Council of Sovereigns, and battles against Tritannus. All six members of the Winx Club were looking forward to a long rest that night.

"Well, goodnight girls," Flora said as she got into bed.

"Night," the rest of the Winx mumbled.

Bloom lied down on her bed, her thoughts turning towards her sister Daphne. Where was her older sister now? Where was Tritannus holding her prisoner? And how much longer could Daphne survive as the captive of Icy and Tritannus?

Despite her restless mind, Bloom fell asleep pretty quickly. She was beat.

But Bloom's dreams were just as restless as her thoughts before she fell asleep. Bloom dreamt she was in the Infinite Ocean, but it wasn't the Ocean as she remembered it. There was a slick film of oil everywhere. The underwater plants had wilted, and there wasn't a sea creature in sight.

As Bloom swam, she realized that she was following a girl. Bloom has never seen this girl before, but she had the power of Sirenix. Bloom could sense it from within her.

The girl turned around, still swimming. Now that she swimming backwards, Bloom could get a better look at the girl. The girl had fair skin and pale blue eyes. Her long, dark purple hair was in a high ponytail held up in a tall, sea-foam green scrunchie decorated with pearls. The girl's dress was also sea-foam green, and designed like Bloom's Harmonix dress.

The girl looked almost like a Harmonix fairy, with only two exceptions. The girl had no wings, just a bare back. And her legs, visible from the front of her dress, were covered in emerald scales.

Despite having no Harmonix wings, the girl was a fast swimmer. "Hurry, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" the girl cried. "Or the Emperor will catch you!"

"I'm not afraid of him, Enchanta," Bloom replied. "Not anymore. You are more powerful than your mother and father combined. With your help, we can set things right."

"I sure hope so," the girl sighed. Just as the words left her mouth, her eyes opened wide. "Look out!" the girl cried. "He's found us!"

Bloom turned to see Icy and Tritannus swimming towards her, surrounded by mutants. But not all of the mutants had tails, like all the ones she had seen so far…

… Some of them had legs.

As Bloom stared in shock at the legged mutants, Icy and Tritannus shot a combined ray of power at her. Tritannus' ray was his usual blast of toxic pollution, just a whole lot stronger. Icy's, on the other hand, looked like a combination of her ice powers, Darcy's dark rays, and Stormy's lightning blasts.

"Nooooooooo!" Bloom cried. She squeezed her eyes shut…

… And opened them to find herself back in her room at Alfea.

Breathing heavily, Bloom sat up in bed. What a dream, she thought.

But what if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a vision?

Bloom shook her head. It was just a dream! It wasn't like those messages Daphne sent her all the time.

As if on cue, Bloom suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Bloom? Bloom!" cried Daphne's disembodied voice.

"I hear you, Daphne," Bloom replied. Oh, how good it was to hear her sister's voice again!

But Daphne seemed more worried than Bloom had ever seen her.

"Bloom, you must hurry. Go the Pillar of Control," Daphne instructed. "Tritannus is planning to recreate the missing seal. You must stop him!"

"But Daphne, how can Tritannus recreate the missing seal?" Bloom argued. "The Winx and I destroyed it for good!"

"I cannot answer that, little sister," Daphne admitted. "All I know is that's what Icy and Tritannus are planning to do next." Daphne began to fade away. "And Bloom, keep an eye on your friend Flora. She is in grave danger now that she has the Breath of the Ocean."

"Wait, Daphne!" Bloom cried. "What is she in danger of?" But it was too late. Daphne was gone once again.

Bloom sighed. How could she help her sister, if her sister didn't hang around long enough to tell her the whole story? Bloom shook her head. She couldn't worry about that now. The Winx Club had work to do!

Walking over to Stella's bed, Bloom steeled herself, and began shaking the Fairy of the Shining Sun awake. Knowing that Stella hated having her beauty sleep interrupted, Bloom knew she was in for a bit of a fight.

"Idon'twannagetupmom," Stella mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm not your mother, Stella," Bloom continued to shake. "Come on, we have a mission!"

Stella wouldn't budge, so Bloom went to the one fairy who had power over sound- Musa, the Fairy of Music. Musa always listened to music when falling sleep, so all Bloom had to do was take off Musa's headphones to wake her up.

"What's the matter, Bloom?" Musa asked groggily.

"Daphne sent me another message," Bloom explained. "We have to go, but I can't wake Stella up."

"Well, you came to the right girl," Musa bragged. "My Deafening Chord is sure to wake Stella up."

"Let me just get the rest of the Winx up first," Bloom suggested.

"Great idea," Musa grinned. "They're a lot easier to wake up than the Princess of Solaria."

Laughing, Bloom left Musa's room to wake Aisha, Tecna, and Flora.


	3. Chapter 2: Back to the Pillar of Control

Who was that girl from Bloom's dream? Will Tritannus triumph in recreating the missing seal? Exactly why is Flora in danger now that she has the Breath of the Ocean? And will Stella ever wake up?

Chapter 2: Back to the Pillar of Control

"Did you guys really have to wake me up with that Deafening Chord attack?" Stella grumbled as the Winx swam through the Infinite Ocean, heading towards the Pillar of Control.

"Stella, you've been asking that question over and over ever since you woke up," Aisha groaned.

"She's been repeating herself for approximately… one point three two hours," Tecna calculated.

"Too technical, Tecna," Stella moaned.

The Winx Club had decided to go report Tritannus' plan to Headmistress Faragonda before entering the Infinite Ocean. That took longer than expected. Then the Winx got delayed even further when Aisha insisted on calling Tressa and Nereus for backup.

"Where are your cousins going to meet us?" Flora now asked Aisha.

"There's a rock formation near the Pillar of Control. Nereus and Tressa are going to meet us there," Aisha explained. "Why do you ask, Flora?"

"I just had a thought," Flora said. "Nereus currently has the Sword of Neptune, and it can turn Tritannus' mutants back to their original forms. But it only seems to work if the mutants don't escape first. Those two mutants that were with Nereus and Tressa got away, right?"

"Right," the rest of the Winx replied.

"Tritannus didn't have the power to create mutants until after he first absorbed toxic pollution, right?"

"Right," the rest of the Winx said again.

"Is this going somewhere?" added Stella.

"Stella," groaned Musa.

"I'm getting to that, Stella," Flora reassured. "The mutants are created with toxic pollution. The Breath of the Ocean cleans up toxic pollution. Maybe if we used the Sword of Neptune with the Breath of the Ocean, it will turn all of Tritannus' mutants back into themselves at once."

"And then he won't have such a large army anymore," Aisha added. "We just might stand a chance without those mutants in our way!"

"Yeah! That would be great," Stella agreed. "Those things are getting so annoying."

"We can't do that!" Bloom blurted. The rest of the Winx stared at her.

"Why not, Bloom?" asked Musa.

"There's a 89 percent increase in the chance that we will actually defeat Tritannus if the majority of the mutants are out of the way," Tecna added.

"We can't, you guys. Daphne warned me to keep an eye on Flora," Bloom explained. "Apparently, Flora will be in great danger now that she has the Breath of the Ocean. We have to keep Flora out of the heat of the battle, just to be safe."

"Bloom, I'm sure Flora can take care of herself," Stella protested.

"Did Daphne say anything else about me?" Flora asked more gently. "Such as, why am I in danger?"

"She didn't say," Bloom admitted. "Daphne was fading away just as she told me to keep you safe. She didn't get a chance to explain."

"Okay. How about we just leave the Breath of the Ocean as a last resort?" Flora suggested. "Other than that, I'll fight normally."

Bloom nodded. "I guess that could work."

The Winx Club continued to swim. As they swam, Bloom's mind wandered back to the girl from her dream. She seemed so different, yet so familiar. Just who was that girl?

"Hey Winx," a voice interrupted Bloom's thoughts.

Bloom looked around and saw that the Winx had arrived at the rock formation near the Pillar of Control. Nereus and Tressa were already there. It was Tressa who had spoken.

"Nereus, Tressa!" Aisha swam over to hug her cousins.

"It's good to see you, Aisha," Nereus said. Bloom saw that he had the Sword of Neptune with him.

"It's good to see you too," Aisha agreed. She pulled herself out of the hug. "Any sign of Tritannus?"

"Not yet," Nereus admitted. "Although he might be in that crowd of mutants and we just can't see him." Nereus pointed towards the Pillar of Control, where a massive army of mutants was surrounding it. "If Tritannus is in there, we'll have to fight all of those mutants to get to him."

Aisha shook her head. "I don't like this at all," she confessed. "Those mutants are our friends and family. We'll just be hurting those we know."

Tressa nodded. "I don't like it any better than you do, cousin," she admitted. "But right now it's what we have to do."

"I'll turn everyone I can back to themselves," Nereus promised. "Then they can fight with us instead of against us."

"Deal," the Winx nodded. Bloom could see that Flora was debating whether to tell Nereus of her idea with the Breath of the Ocean, or not. But she didn't say a word.

Above everything, Flora was loyal to her friends. Bloom knew that Flora wouldn't tell Nereus about her idea if Bloom didn't want her to.

"Let's go, everybody," Bloom announced. "Time to beat Tritannus once and for all."

"All right!" Stella cheered. "Let's go kick some tail!"

The next fifteen minutes were a blur to the Winx and their allies. Mutants all around, spells firing, and Nereus trying to turn the mutants back into merpeople. Nereus' side of the battle was losing; there were so many mutants attacking him, he didn't have a chance to turn anyone back to himself or herself yet.

Bloom was aiming a group of mutants headed for Tressa when, out of the corner of her eye, Bloom saw someone sneaking up on Flora.

"Flora, watch out!" Bloom yelled, but it was too late.

Icy shot a bolt of ice at Flora's head, knocking the Fairy of Nature if to protect her, the Breath of the Ocean appeared in front of Flora like a shield. As soon as it appeared, Icy grabbed it.

"No!" cried Bloom, swimming towards her friend. Bloom caught Flora before she hit the ocean floor. Whispering a healing spell, Bloom watched as a transformation came over Icy.


	4. Chapter 3: Icy's Transformation

Cliffhanger! Icy has the Breath of the Ocean. Flora is injured. And what kind of transformation is Icy going though? Is it physical or emotional? Will it show a good side of the leader of the Trix? Or will it leave her crueler and more evil? Read on and find out! Author's Note: Sorry in advance if Icy and Tritannus are a little OOC in this chapter. I just think they make a great couple, and should act like it a bit more, even though they are evil.

Chapter 3: Icy's Transformation

Icy shuddered as she held the Breath of the Ocean. Icy could feel herself becoming weaker as she swam away from the Winx. Fortunately, the said fairies weren't following her. The Winx were too busy taking care of the Fairy of Nature to chase after the witch who injured her.

The transformation was complete. The Breath of the Ocean had drained Icy of her Dark Sirenix powers. She had changed back into her original form- back into the witch Icy had been before Tritannus had given her the gift of Dark Sirenix.

Of course Icy knew that this would happen. Tritannus had told her so.

"You're the only one who can retrieve the Breath of the Ocean," he had told her. Tritannus had just finished explaining to Icy how the Breath of the Ocean could help him activate the Emperor's Throne. "My mutants would return to their original forms and abandon us. You, on the other hand, will just lose your Dark Sirenix powers. I should be able to give them back once we activate the Throne."

"Can't you do it, Tritannus? You're so powerful. The Breath of the Ocean can't possibly take away all of your powers instantly, can it?" Icy suggested.

"I would do it myself, Icy, but there's the possibility that the Breath of the Ocean will not only drain away all of the pollution I've absorbed, it might also make it so that I can't absorb toxins ever again," Tritannus explained. "I can't take that risk. Luckily for you, Icy, your Dark Sirenix has little to no toxins involved. That way, you can get your Dark Sirenix powers back."

"All right, I'll do it," Icy agreed. "But I might have a harder time getting away without my Dark Sirenix tentacles."

"It'll be all right, Icy," Tritannus promised. "I'll wait for you past that rock formation next to the Pillar of Control. Once you arrive, I'll pull you along the Infinite Ocean until we reach the Emperor's Throne. My trident will do the rest."

As Icy swam with the Breath of the Ocean still draining her magical abilities, she found herself at the rock formation where Tritannus was supposed to meet her. But he wasn't there.

Icy frowned. She felt something swelling up inside her, something she had never felt before. She felt a drop of liquid slide down her cheek, then another, and another.

Icy licked one of the drops. Salty. They're tears, Icy thought. I'm upset. I'm crying.

Icy clenched her teeth. Why would I cry, she argued with her emotions. I have a heart like a block of ice! I have no reason to cry.

But no matter what she thought, Icy couldn't deny the truth- she was upset because Tritannus didn't show up.

Upset over a guy! Icy's mind spun. That's means I have feelings. But feelings like that are for weaklings. For wimps. For fairies!

But the logical part of Icy- the part that was still working- knew that she was madly in love with Tritannus. Tritannus bailing out on their plan was like… like one of the Winx girls being stood up on a date. It hurts knowing that the boy you love isn't coming.

Finally accepting her feelings, Icy stopped fighting them. She loved Tritannus. She couldn't live without him. She wanted him have waited for her like they agreed.

"Icy?" a voice called out softly. It was Tritannus. Icy immediately turned the remaining tears to ice and turned. Tritannus wasn't right next to the rock formation, but a little farther out. He was just close enough for Icy to hear him calling, but not so close that it was obvious he was nearby.

"Tritannus! Over here," Icy called. He swam over. "Where have you been? I thought we agreed to meet next to this rock formation."

Tritannus chuckled. "I said that I would meet you past this rock formation," he explained. "I didn't want to be right by these rocks. It's an obvious meeting place. I didn't want the Winx to catch us that easily."

"Oh," Icy blushed, then mentally kicked herself. She never blushed!

Tritannus looked back at the Pillar of Control. The Winx were still tending to Flora. "We should go," Tritannus said. "Those fairies will be coming after us soon enough." He grabbed Icy's wrist. "We need to get a head start."

Tritannus began to swim away from the Pillar. Icy tried to kick in order to speed up their getaway, but it didn't seem to make a difference without her tentacles. After a few futile attempts, Icy let Tritannus pull her along.

"How did you know the Winx would come to the Pillar of Control?" she asked after a minute. That was one detail that Tritannus had left out of his explanation.

"I figured out a while ago that someone was informing the Winx about our plans. Remember, I told you that fake plan about recreating the Seal from the Pillar of Control in front of Daphne's cell. The real plan I told you on the way to the actual Pillar."

That was true, Icy realized. He had told her a fake plan first, but hadn't explained why. Once they were past Daphne's prison, Tritannus had told Icy the true plan. She just didn't make the connection before. "You think that Bloom's sister was somehow telling the Winx our plans?" Icy asked.

Tritannus grinned. "Well, your sisters certainly wouldn't side with the Winx, no matter how made they were at us, now would they?"

Icy nodded. "You're right," she said.

"Of course I am," Tritannus stated. "Now come on. We have to get the Breath of the Ocean to the Emperor's Throne."


	5. Chapter 4: New Allies

Whoa. So, Tritannus knows that Daphne was telling the Winx his plans. They need the Breath of the Ocean for something to do with the Emperor's Throne. And Icy really does have feelings for Tritannus. But does Tritannus feel the same way? And just what does the Breath of the Ocean have to do with activating the Emperor's Throne?

Chapter 4: New Allies

Bloom watched as Icy swam away, transforming from a Dark Sirenix witch into her regular witch form. Bloom could have gone after Icy, but the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame was too concerned over Flora.

The healing spell Bloom had administered on Flora didn't seem to be working. But what else could Bloom do? She had failed in keeping Flora and the Breath of the Ocean safe, she failed in curing her friend, and she had certainly failed in chasing after the villain.

Bloom heard a cough behind her. "Bloom?" Stella asked gently. "Should we go after Icy?"

Bloom sighed. "I just… I don't know," she admitted. "I don't think we should leave Flora behind. But we can't just stay here. Who knows what Icy and Tritannus are planning to do with the Breath of the Ocean?"

"Terrible things," Flora coughed.

Relief poured though Bloom's body. "Flora! You're okay."

"Not really, Bloom," Flora admitted. Flora slowly sat, then stood on the Infinite Ocean's floor. "My body's healed thanks to your spell, but I can feel the Breath of the Ocean's pain. I can see things from its point of view, and hear what's around it. Icy and Tritannus are taking it to the Emperor's Throne. They're going to use the Breath of the Ocean in place of the Seal from the Pillar of Control."

"So they were never going to recreate the Seal!" Aisha realized. "It was all a trick!"

"Icy and Tritannus must have figured out that Daphne was contacting me, telling me about his plans. They must have shared false information near Daphne's prison, and came up with the real plan after they were out of Daphne's earshot," Bloom added.

"We have to stop Tritannus!" Nereus cried. "If he uses the Breath of the Ocean to activate the Emperor's Throne, it could end up even worse than we previously imagined!"

"What do you mean, Nereus?" Bloom asked. She had a sinking feeling that she already knew what he meant.

"The Emperor's Throne is unstable, making whoever activates it insane. In a way, the Throne pollutes the mind," Tressa explained. "And the Breath of the Ocean cleans up pollution. If Tritannus activates the Emperor's Throne with the Breath of the Ocean in place of a Seal…"

"…Then Tritannus won't go crazy!" Aisha realized. "He will have just as much control over the Throne as he does with his trident!"

"We have to stop him, once and for all," Musa insisted.

"And since he has the Breath of the Ocean, stopping Tritannus has become much more urgent," added Flora.

"Then let's go!" cried Stella.

"It's not that simple," Tecna. "Without the Breath of the Ocean, we have a 65 percent less of a chance in defeating Tritannus."

"Yeesh," Stella grumbled. "Even I'm getting tired of telling Tecna she's being too technical."

Tecna glared at Stella. "I calculate when I'm nervous, and this ordeal is making me extremely nervous."

"Everybody calm down," Bloom insisted. "We obviously need some help. I believe that my sister Daphne will know what to do. She usually knows what to do."

"But Bloom, we don't know where she is," Flora reminded her.

"I know that Daphne is somewhere where she can overhear Icy and Tritannus' plans," Bloom pointed out. "Otherwise, how else could she give us information?"

"Yeah, but where?" Stella asked.

"Bloom, are you sure that you don't just want to see your sister?" Musa persisted.

"No!" Bloom said, a little too quickly. "I mean, that's part of it. I'm worried about Daphne, all right? But I really do think she can help us. We should head over to the Throne and see if we can find her." Bloom turned towards Flora. "Think you can swim?"

Flora nodded. "I should feel better as we get closer to the Breath of the Ocean," she admitted.

"Then let's go already!" Stella cried impatiently.

The Winx, Nereus and Tressa began to swim. Bloom had barely had time to think before she heard it.

"So, we're agreed? We can't let Tritannus become Emperor," a familiar female voice said.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, stopping.

"Hear what, Bloom?" Aisha snapped. She was in a hurry to bring her cousin to justice.

"It came from over there," Bloom pointed to a cluster of rocks.

The Winx and their two allies swam over to the rocks and peeked over the top.

"Are you sure we can do this? Just the two of us?" Stormy asked.

"Well, we're all we got. It'll have to be the two of us against Tritannus," Darcy insisted.

Bloom swam around the rocks. "You want to defeat Tritannus too?"

Darcy and Stormy jumped. Still in their Dark Sirenix form, they turned to glare at Bloom. "What do you want, fairy?" Stormy growled.

"To join forces," Bloom declared. The two witches looked at her in shock. "If you were really planning to defeat Tritannus, then we should form a temporary alliance."

"What makes you think that we want to do that?" Stormy asked nervously.

Darcy sighed. "Sister, let's just tell them our plan," she said. Darcy turned to Bloom. "We don't really want to stop Tritannus. We want our sister to stop seeing him. Stormy and I figured that if Tritannus was defeated, Icy won't like him anymore."

"We just want our sister back!" moaned Stormy. "And if we have to join forces with the Winx to do so, then so be it."

Gazing at the two remaining members of the Trix, Bloom felt an odd sense of sorrow for Darcy and Stormy. They just want their sister back. Bloom could relate. She had gotten her biological family back while she was still an Enchantix fairy, but Bloom had never really gotten Daphne back.

"So, are you in?" Bloom asked. The two witches looked past her at the Winx and Aisha's two cousins, who had assembled behind Bloom.

Darcy and Stormy nodded. "We're in," they said simultaneously.

Bloom nodded back. "Let's do this."


	6. Chapter 5: Doubt

O. M. G! The Winx and two of the Trix set up an alliance? How will that work out, I wonder? Author's Note: Another advance apology. Darcy, Stormy, Bloom and/or Daphne may seem a little OOC in this chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 5: Doubt

"I don't know why you want us join you," Stormy said to Bloom as they swam though the Infinite Ocean. "The Trix have been a pain to you Winx ever since you joined Alfea."

"Yeah, Bloom. What made you decide to trust us?" Darcy asked.

Bloom sighed. "I just… it was that part about you just wanting your sister back. Flora and I are the only two members of the Winx Club with siblings. Flora's sister is younger, but Icy and Daphne are both older sisters. It's a whole different feeling. And since I didn't know Daphne for most of my childhood, I guess I just felt that… if I could do something for you and your older sister, maybe then something nice will happen between Daphne and me."

Stormy rolled her eyes, but Darcy nodded. "I think I understand. It's like karma, right? It might not be Stormy and me who do the nice thing for you and your sister, but if you do something nice, then something nice will happen to you."

Bloom grinned. "Right."

They continued to swim. Bloom had stayed with Darcy and Stormy in order to keep and eye on them, but they seemed okay so far. The rest of the Winx, along with Nereus and Tressa, swam with a big gap between Bloom and the two Trix.

Darcy caught some glares coming from Stella and Aisha. "I'm guessing you came up with the alliance idea without consulting your friends?" she asked.

Bloom nodded. "Yeah. It was kind of spur of the moment."

Darcy sighed. "I hope they realize that we aren't going to desert them. Believe it or not, Stormy and I hated Icy and Tritannus' relationship from the beginning. But once we obtained Dark Sirenix, the two of them started to ignore us completely. I got much more annoying after that."

"Yeah," Stormy added. "We want to stop Tritannus just as much as you guys do. Just for different reasons."

The Winx Club, Aisha's two cousins, and the two members of the Trix swam in silence after that. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

Bloom had no idea how the others felt, but she was starting to become doubtful. She knew that allying with the Trix gave the Winx an element of surprise over Icy and Tritannus. They would never expect Darcy and Stormy to join the good guys. And they had both Dark Sirenix and Politea's powers, which made them more powerful than Icy. But would that be enough to defeat Tritannus?

"There it is," Nereus whispered, breaking through Bloom's worries. "The Emperor's Throne."

Sure enough, the Throne was in sight. Unfortunately, it was still pretty far away.

"It's time to stop my rogue cousin," added Aisha.

"Wait," Bloom interrupted. "Before we go, I need to ask Darcy and Stormy something."

"Here we go," Musa grumbled.

"What is it, Bloom?" asked Darcy.

Bloom took a deep breath. "I need to know where Tritannus imprisoned Daphne. Do you two have any idea where that might be?"

"Oh, that's an easy one," declared Stormy. "She's trapped underneath the Emperor's Throne. There's a prison cell at the base. We were there when Tritannus threw your sister inside."

"We can't save your sister now, Bloom," Tressa insisted. She pointed towards the Throne. Bloom squinted. She could just barely make out Icy and Tritannus at the top. "Tritannus will activate the Emperor's Throne any minute now. We have to go and fight him before he does so."

"But Daphne could give us some advice on how to stop him!" Bloom cried. She knew they wouldn't agree, but Bloom just had to see her sister before they fought her captor. Maybe she could set Daphne free!

"Bloom," Flora said softly, putting a hand on her said friend's shoulder. "You go ahead and free Daphne. We'll hold off Tritannus until you're done."

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"Really," Flora smiled. "We'll be fine."

Bloom desperately wanted to believe Flora. But how could she? It was almost always Bloom who saved the day. Would the Winx be able to defeat their most powerful enemy yet without her?

They'll be fine, Bloom reassured herself. And I'll only be gone a few minutes. That's less time away than when the Trix had the Dragon's Flame and attacked Alfea.

"Stormy and I can come with you," Darcy said. "There are a couple of mutants guarding the prison. We can get them away for you. The mutants won't be able to remember that we're deserters if we say Tritannus sent us."

Bloom considered the offer. "Okay then, let's do this."

"Good luck, Bloom," said Stella.

"I'll see you guys later," Bloom promised before swimming off towards the prison with the Trix.

Bloom found herself swimming close to the ground. And as she swam, she saw a gold light coming from inside the prison, a light that could only come from one thing- her sister Daphne.

Darcy and Stormy were swimming ahead. They had reached the prison.

"Emperor Tritannus has sent us to relieve you of duty," Bloom heard Darcy tell the mutant guards. "We shall take your place."

The mutants grunted and swam away. Bloom swam over to the prison.

Darcy grinned at her. "Told you they were dumb."

"You guys go and help the others." Bloom instructed, ignoring Darcy's choice of words. "I'll stay here and free Daphne."

The two members of the Trix swam away. Bloom turned towards her sister. "Hello, Daphne."

"Bloom, what are you doing here?" Daphne asked tiredly. "And why did you bring Darcy and Stormy with you?"

"Darcy and Stormy also want to defeat Tritannus, so they're helping me and the Winx," Bloom explained. "I'm here to rescue you."

Sighing, Daphne shook her head. "I highly doubt that you can get me out of here."

"I know I can free you, Daphne," Bloom said.

Despite Daphne's protests, Bloom swam back a few paces. Concentrating on the prison bars, she shot the biggest, most powerful blast of her Dragon's Flame possible to break the bars.

It worked too well. The blast did break open the prison cell, but it also hit Daphne right in the chest, knocking her unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6: Sirenix Sisters

Uh-oh. Daphne's been knocked unconscious! How will this affect the Winx and their mission? Read on and find out! (This chapter will be told from Daphne's POV).

Chapter 6: Sirenix Sisters

As the power of the Dragon's Flame hit her in the chest, Daphne closed her eyes from the pain.

Behind her eyelids, Daphne saw her life flash before her eyes.

Daphne was back on Domino, gazing at her newborn sister, Bloom. How cute she is! Daphne thought…

…Now Daphne saw Politea grinning as the Ancestral Witches cursed Sirenix, turning Daphne into a spirit without a body and Politea into a monster...

… Daphne was fleeing from the Ancestral Witches, baby Bloom in her arms. I have to get my sister to safety, thought Daphne. And the safest place for her would be on Earth …

…Daphne was being captured by Tritannus and the Trix, heard them say that her parents were as good as dead, had her Sirenix stolen, and thrown inside the Throne's prison cell…

…Daphne saw her sister, her beloved sister Bloom attempt to free her from the said prison. What a kind gesture, Daphne thought. But it won't work…

Daphne's eyes snapped open. Her chest now felt gently warm. Daphne knew this feeling. She had felt it all the time before she had to save Bloom's life, before Daphne had to transfer the Dragon's Flame to her.

It was the feeling of the Dragon's Flame burning inside you.

Daphne looked down. Her long, flowing dress was replaced with a pale green tube top and a pale blue ruffled mini skirt. The skirt was worn over pale blue leggings with yellow ribbons tied around them and matching ankle boots. Her arms had violet ribbons tied around them. Daphne could feel her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wings fluttering gently behind her.

As she inspected her body, Daphne noticed that the feeling of emptiness she had felt since the Ancestral Witches had cursed Sirenix was gone. That could mean only one thing- Daphne had her body back.

Daphne looked back up, through the broken bars of her cell. Bloom stared at her sister in awe. "Daphne," she whispered. "Did I break the Sirenix Curse?"

Daphne was about to reply when her Sirenix Box appeared- something she thought she'd never see again. Looking up, Daphne saw that Bloom's Sirenix Box had appeared as well. Not that Daphne had ever seen her sister's Sirenix Box- she just knew what it was.

"Sisters of Sirenix," the two Guardians of Sirenix greeted Bloom and Daphne. Daphne smiled at her Guardian, with her green hair, eyes, eyelashes, and tail. Her Guardian's pale green skin looked just like Daphne remembered, along with the pale blue shell on her head and scarf around her tail. The green and pale blue shell-shaped top that clinched the outfit was still there.

Bloom looked from her Guardian to Daphne's. "It never occurred to me that you had a Sirenix Box," she admitted.

"Didn't have much use for it once I became a spirit without a body," Daphne said matter-of-factly. "I fact, I never used my Sirenix Wish. Just saving you wasn't enough to earn it." She hated to admit that.

"Seems like enough to me," Bloom smiled.

"To answer your earlier question, Bloom," Bloom's Guardian gently interrupted. "You didn't break the Sirenix Curse. However, a piece of your Dragon's Flame reached Daphne's heart. Because Daphne used to hold the Dragon's Flame, her body recognized it's power and… well, regenerated into another Dragon's Flame which gave Daphne her powers and physical body back."

"Wow," Bloom whispered

"That's good, I suppose," Daphne replied. Unfortunately, she couldn't celebrate now. "But Bloom, you should be stopping Tritannus from recreating the Seal from the Pillar of Control. If he recreates that Seal…"

"Daphne," Bloom broke in. "Tritannus was never going to recreate the Seal. It was all a trick to get the Breath of the Ocean. That's what he's going to use to active the Emperor's Throne."

Daphne was surprised, no, shocked, no, flabbergasted! "I… I didn't know…"

"It's all right," Bloom put a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "Tritannus fed you a false plan. My only question is, how did you know to tell me to keep an eye on the Breath of the Ocean?"

"I can't hear Icy and Tritannus from the top of the Emperor's Throne, but I can overhear them at any other area of the Throne. When they returned from their last trip to Earth, Icy and Tritannus appeared just above my prison cell," Daphne explained. "I overheard Tritannus say that the Breath of the Ocean was 'the answer to all their problems.' I probably should have realized that this piece of information didn't make sense with his plan to recreate the Seal." Daphne sighed.

"It's not your fault," Bloom insisted. "Tritannus must have figured out that you were sending me information about his plans. He then gave you false information to use against us. It's not your fault, Daphne."

"No, it's not," Daphne's Guardian of Sirenix added. "Daphne, the reason you haven't gotten your Sirenix Wish yet was because you can still do something to earn it. Something much more that saving one person, even if it was the last hope for Domino."

"Really?" Daphne asked. If only it was true!

"Guardians of Sirenix haven't been wrong yet," Daphne's Guardian winked. She and Bloom's Guardian then disappeared back into their Sirenix Boxes.

Bloom looked back at Daphne. "I sent the Winx, Nereus, Tressa, Darcy and Stormy ahead to fight Tritannus. Can you hear anything?"

Daphne listened carefully. "No," she admitted. "They must be at the top."

"Come on," Bloom took Daphne's hand. They started swimming to the top of the Emperor's Throne.

Daphne tried hard to focus on a plan. It was difficult to think of one with Bloom holding her hand.

We are holding hands! Daphne realized. Really holding hands, for the first time. Not having Bloom's hand pass through Daphne's. Not baby Bloom holding Daphne's finger. Really holding hands!

And that was when Daphne heard a scream.


	8. Chapter 7: Emperor's Throne, Activate!

Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! Cliffhanger alert! So, Daphne heard a scream. But who screamed? What did Bloom and Daphne miss while they were talking to their Guardians? And why am I asking these questions? The answers are in this very chapter! (This chapter will be in Icy's POV).

Chapter 7: Emperor's Throne, Activate!

Icy held on to the Breath of the Ocean as she and Tritannus reached the Emperor's Throne. Every last bit of her Dark Sirenix powers were gone, but if the plan worked, Icy would never have to worry about losing her powers again.

"I'll take the Breath of the Ocean now, Icy," Tritannus said. He aimed his trident towards Icy.

Using the power of his trident, Tritannus lifted the Breath of the Ocean from Icy's hands and aimed it towards the third leg of the Emperor's Throne. His muscles were straining and his forehead was gleaming with sweat.

This simple action is taking a huge tax on Tritannus' powers, Icy thought. She watched with concern as her love continued to inch the Breath of the Ocean towards the final leg of the Throne.

Tritannus had almost reached spot where the third leg was broken. Just then, Icy heard an all-too-familiar voice that stopped Tritannus in his tracks.

"Going somewhere, cousin?" snapped Aisha.

"The Winx!" cried Tritannus.

Icy turned. Those annoying fairies were lined up behind her, along with Nereus and Tressa. There were two other people swimming behind the said group, but they were in the distance and Icy couldn't make them out.

"Tritannus, what do we do?" Icy cried.

"You'll have to hold them off until I can activate the Throne," Tritannus instructed. He then let his control over the Breath of the Ocean break so that he could trust his trident at Icy. "I'll give you all the power I can currently spare. It should be enough to hold the Winx back until I'm ready." Tritannus then shot a blast of magical energy onto Icy.

Icy felt her Dark Sirenix return to her. It felt considerably less powerful than it usually did, but she hoped that Tritannus was right about it being enough to delay the Winx.

Icy shot a few Ice Bombs at the Winx, but Stella melted them easily with her Light Diamond spell. Icy then tried to block Nereus and Tressa with her Wall of Ice, but Nereus smashed it with the Sword of Neptune.

"I hope that Throne starts working soon, because I'm fighting on empty," Icy called as Tecna's Genesis Blow attack gazed her ponytail.

"Don't worry, darling Icy," Tritannus replied. "Because I think the Emperor's Throne has been… activated."

Just as those words had left Tritannus' mouth, a blinding light came from the Emperor's Throne, but it quickly turned into a soft pulse. Unlike the additions of the Seals of Light and Balance, adding the Breath of the Ocean to the Throne didn't drain Tritannus of his toxins.

"Don't let him sit on the Throne!" two familiar voices cried. Icy turned again to see the Winx two mysterious allies swim into focus. And to Icy's shock, they were her own sisters, Darcy and Stormy.

"Sisters…" Icy whispered. Then she shook herself. "It's too late, sisters. Look." She pointed to Tritannus, who had taken a seat on the Emperor's Throne. The same light that had surrounded the Throne was now also surrounding Tritannus. "Tritannus is now the Emperor, and you turned your back on him. You deserve to be punished."

"Agreed, Icy," Tritannus declared. "They should be punished. But first, there is something I would like to do for you."

With a wave of his trident, Tritannus temporarily blinded everyone. Once they could see again, there were two Emperor's Thrones. Tritannus was sitting on the one on his left, the one on his right empty. The Throne on the right also looked smaller and daintier somehow.

It wasn't an Emperor's Throne at all, but an Empress' Throne.

"Oh, Tritannus," Icy breathed.

"Come, Icy, my Empress," Tritannus announced. "Come join me in your rightful place."

Hearing those words, Icy had never felt happier. She swam over and sat on her Empress' Throne, immediately feeling it's power flow through her veins. It was sensational! With her Throne's power, Icy was finally a formidable match for the Dragon's Flame. For the first time in forever, Icy felt fearless. Nothing would stand in her way as she and Emperor Tritannus took over the Magical Dimension.

"Okay, everyone," Icy overheard Tressa say. "Every moment those two sit on those Thrones, they become more and more powerful. We need to stop them now."

"Right," Icy heard Darcy say. But before she could hear the rest of the enemy's plan, Icy swam down from her Throne and swam towards her sisters.

"It's one thing for my own sisters to desert Emperor Tritannus in his moment of triumph, but it's another thing entirely for you to join forces with the Winx!" Icy cried. She shook her head. "And to think, I was going to make you two Duchesses."

"Really?" Darcy and Stormy cried simultaneously.

"Not anymore," Icy stated grimly. Tapping into her new powers, Icy turned Darcy and Stormy into what looked like smoke. In reality, Icy had stripped her sisters of their bodies until all that remained was their magical energy.

Taking a deep breath, Icy inhaled the remains of her two sisters. Now Icy as all three members of the Trix in one body- Darcy's dark powers, Stormy's storm powers, the Sirenix powers of Politea that Darcy and Stormy had absorbed were now mixed in with Icy's ice powers and her Empress' Throne powers.

Meanwhile, Tritannus was fighting with his brother. Nereus swam to attack Tritannus with the Sword of Neptune, but Tritannus shot Nereus with a ray of power from his trident. The Sword then flew into Tritannus' other hand. "Thanks for the Sword, brother," he said before turning Nereus and Tressa into mutants again.

But unexpectedly, the blast from Tritannus' trident that turned his siblings into mutants was more widespread than before. The blast also turned the Winx fairies into mutants as well. The only difference from the pervious mutants was that they had no tail- they had legs instead.

Icy and Tritannus swam to the Winx mutants, who were apparently waiting for orders.

"Mutants with legs. Very nice, Emperor," Icy complimented Tritannus.

"I didn't think I could turn fairies into mutants," he admitted. Then Tritannus took a closer look. "There are only five legged mutants. Aren't there six Winx members?"

Icy thought back to the battle. Recalling the fairy she hadn't seen, Icy became furious. "We missed Bloom!" she cried.

Thinking about how the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame was still out there, Icy let out the loudest scream of her life.


	9. Chapter 8: Back to Gardenia

Wow! So, to recap- Tritannus activated the Emperor's Throne, created an Empress' Throne, turned the Winx into legged mutants, and realized he missed Bloom. What will happen next? (We now go back to Bloom's POV).

Chapter 8: Back to Gardenia

Hearing a terrible scream, Bloom panicked. What if it was one of the Winx screaming? Bloom began swimming faster, pulling Daphne with her, in fear that one of the Winx was being tortured.

But before they could reach the top of the Emperor's Throne, Bloom and Daphne were stopped in their tracks. Icy and Tritannus were right in front of the two sisters, seven mutants behind them.

Tritannus grinned at Icy. "See, my beautiful Icy? I knew that Bloom wouldn't be too far behind her precious Winx Club."

Icy nodded. "You're right, mighty Tritannus. I shouldn't have been so quick to scream."

Now Tritannus was grinning at Bloom. "Who's your little friend, fairy?"

"I know who she is." Tritannus turned towards Icy, who had spoken. "My ancestors described her perfectly. That's Daphne, with her body and Sirenix powers back."

Bloom backed away slowly. Not because she was frightened. No, Bloom backed away from the villainous couple because they were emitting such a large quantity of dark magic that Bloom couldn't stand being so close to them. They must have activated the Throne.

"Don't be so quick to run, Bloom," said Icy. "Don't you want to greet your friends?"

Hearing those words, and noticing that five of the seven mutants had legs, was enough for Bloom to piece together what had happened to the Winx. Tritannus had turned Bloom's closest friends into monsters.

"How could you? They were my best friends!" Bloom cried hysterically. She prepared to blast Icy and Tritannus. With what spell, Bloom was too angry to care.

"Bloom!" Daphne cried, snapping Bloom out of the red. Bloom turned towards her sister. "We have to retreat," Daphne continued.

"But, Daphne…" Bloom began.

"Trust me," Daphne insisted. She held out her hand to Bloom. "We'll do it together."

Bloom smiled. "Together."

"How sweet," Icy deadpanned.

"It will be such a shame to destroy them," Tritannus added sarcastically.

Icy and Tritannus then shot a combined blast of magic. Tritannus' looked the same, only a whole lot stronger. Icy's blast looked like a mix of her sisters' powers and her own.

Just like in my dream, Bloom realized. This worried her. If the dream was right about Icy and Tritannus' new powers, what else from it would come true?

"Bloom!" Daphne cried, pulling Bloom back to reality. Bloom grabbed her sister's hand and together they opened the gate to exit the Infinite Ocean. Daphne was only focusing on keeping the gate open, so Bloom was left to figure out which world to escape to.

The two sisters went though the gate just before Icy and Tritannus' magic hit them…

…And reappeared on the beach of Gardenia.

Bloom and Daphne transformed out of Sirenix. Daphne looked around. "Where are we?" she asked Bloom.

"We're in Gardenia, the Earth city where I grew up," Bloom replied.

"Why are we here?" Daphne asked. "I would have gone back to Alfea to warn Headmistress Faragonda about Tritannus."

"Earth is most vulnerable world, since this is were Tritannus gets his toxins," Bloom explained. "Plus, I wanted to talk to my Earth parents before we figure out what to do next." She turned to Daphne, who was back to wearing the long gown that she always wore in Bloom's visions. "But first we need to get you some new clothes."

Bloom waved her hand, and in a sparkle of magic, Daphne was dressed in a new outfit. It was a cyan dress and orange belt with flowery accessories attached on, cyan trousers with dark green stripes and orange on the edges of the stripes. She also had on cyan stilettos with orange sleeves, a lime scarf and blue bracelets.

Daphne grinned down at her new outfit. "It's beautiful, Bloom."

Bloom smiled. "It's a Stella original. She was teaching me how to conjure up her latest fashions before… well, you know." Bloom felt her smile falter.

Before Bloom could get too sad, she heard two voices call out to her. "Bloom!" they said.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom cried. She ran into her Earth parents' arms.

They had hugged for a whole minute before Daphne coughed softly.

"Oh! That's right," Bloom remembered. She pulled out of her parents' embrace. "Mom, Dad, this is my sister Daphne. Daphne, these are my Earth parents, Mike and Vanessa."

Daphne nodded to both of them. "An honor," she said simply.

"It's nice to meet you, Daphne," Mike said. "But I thought you were a ghost."

"Mike!" Vanessa cried.

"Well, Bloom did say that her sister was a spirit without a body," Mike defended himself. "I thought that meant a ghost."

"Bloom rescued me," Daphne explained. "Her magic restored my body and my powers."

Before Mike and Vanessa could ask any more questions, another familiar voice was heard.

"Bloom!" cried Roxy.

"Roxy? Why aren't you at Alfea?" Bloom asked, assuming the worst.

"It's Spring Break at Alfea, Bloom," Roxy explained. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Bloom thought back and realized she had forgotten. Having been so busy lately, Bloom had lost track of time.

"You're Princess Roxy of the Earth Fairies?" Daphne now asked the younger fairy.

"Yes, but just call me Roxy," Roxy replied. "Are you Daphne, Bloom's older sister?"

"Why, yes I am," acknowledged Daphne. "Did Bloom mention me?"

"Only once, and she was talking to herself," Roxy admitted. "I just pieced together what I heard, and guessed that you were Daphne."

"Roxy!" Bloom turned to see Klaus and Morgana running towards their daughter. "What's going on?"

"Bloom is back," Roxy replied.

"It's good to see you again, Bloom," Morgana greeted. She turned to Daphne. "And I know you. You're the one who brought Bloom to Earth when she was just a baby."

"Yes, that was me," Daphne confirmed. "My name is Daphne. I'm Bloom's elder sister. How did you know who I was?"

"I used to watch Gardenia from my prison on Tir Nan Og," Morgana explained. "I just happened to be watching when you brought Bloom here."

"Why don't you girls come into the Frutti Music Bar and have a smoothie?" Klaus suggested. "You two can tell us what you've been up to."

Bloom nodded. It might cheer her up to have a smoothie.

The group walked into the Frutti Music Bar, talking and laughing. Bloom began to dread the moment when she would reveal the darkness that would soon engulf the known universe.


	10. Chapter 9: Fairy's Guide to Time Travel

Oh boy. Bloom really doesn't want to tell people what she saw in the Infinite Ocean. That's understandable. After all, Bloom just saw her closest friends as mutants. Wouldn't you be reluctant to tell people if your best friends turned into hideous beasts?

Chapter 9: A Fairy's Guide to Time Travel

"What type of smoothie do you recommend?" Daphne finally asked Klaus. Everyone else had long ordered, but Daphne had been staring at the menu for fifteen extra minutes. "I've never had one before."

"If you've never had a smoothie before, I'd recommend starting with as simple a mixture as possible," Klaus grinned. "How about a strawberry-banana?"

"All right," Daphne agreed.

"Glad you've finally decided," Klaus winked as he went over to the counter with the orders. He began blending. Soon Roxy came over with the drinks.

"Bloom?" Roxy asked gently. "Is everything okay?"

Bloom tried to answer, but found that she couldn't. Bloom was sobbing.

Daphne hugged Bloom. "There there, little sister." She turned towards Mike and Vanessa. "Bloom's had a rough day."

"What happened, sweetie?" asked Mike.

Bloom was crying too hard to answer, so Daphne told the whole story from the beginning. From the first sign of trouble Tritannus gave the Winx to the activation of the Emperor's Throne, Daphne didn't miss a detail. A good thing, too, because Bloom was so miserable that she didn't feel like correcting her sister.

By the time Daphne had finished the story Bloom had cried herself dry. Everyone at the table was quiet for a moment.

"That's horrible," Vanessa finally said. "Bloom, Daphne, if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

Bloom grinned. "Thanks, Mom."

"Bloom, you and Daphne are the last two Sirenix fairies in existence. Only you two can prevent whatever future Icy and Tritannus intend to give the universe," Morgana insisted.

"Future? That's it!" Daphne cried. She jumped out of her chair in a supposed 'Eureka!' moment.

"What's it?" Mike asked.

"Chrono-magic!" Daphne exclaimed. She looked around for approval.

She didn't get it.

"How is casting a spell to see the past going to help us?" Bloom asked.

"Chrono-magic can do more than just show the past," Daphne insisted. "Do you know how the clocks in the Fairy Clock Room at Alfea are powered?"

"Uh, with the same stuff that powers all clocks?" Bloom guessed.

"No, Bloom," Daphne replied. "The clocks in the Fairy Clock Room are the only clocks in the known universe that run on magic. All other clocks in the Magical Dimension run in different ways depending on the clock, just like on Earth." Daphne paused to take a sip of her smoothie. "Wow! These smoothie things aren't half bad. Anyway," Daphne continued. "Using chrono-magic to look into the past is an extremely difficult spell. That's why the clocks in the Fairy Clock Room are powered by magic. The bit of magic controlling the clocks helps the spell get cast. Only the clocks in the Fairy Clock Room can show the past."

Bloom shook her head. "I don't get it. Does this mean that other clocks aren't affected by chrono-magic?"

Now Daphne was shaking her head. "Other clocks can be affected by chrono-magic, but in the opposite way. Ordinary clocks show the future."

Bloom was still confused. "But doesn't the future have endless possibilities? How can you watch just one future when the future branches off in so many different ways?"

"The Room of Faraway Reflections always shows the most likely future," Daphne explained."

"So, we can look into the future to see what Icy and Tritannus will do to the Magical Dimension, so that we can figure out how to prevent it from happening?" Bloom suggested.

"There's a better way to prevent their plans than just looking into the future," Daphne replied. "I didn't tell you to do this when I told you to look for the Room of Faraway Reflection because it's illegal to do so with the past. But it's legal for the future."

"What is, Daphne?" Bloom asked, although she had a feeling that she already knew.

Daphne grinned. "Time travel."

Silence.

Roxy shook her head. "That doesn't sound like a good idea. Won't the smallest interaction in another time alter the space-time continuum?"

"That's only if you go into the past," Daphne explained. "If you go into the future, sure you can change things, but it won't affect the present. That's why it's illegal to go back in time, unless it's to return to your own time." She turned towards her sister. "Well, Bloom? Shall I show you how to travel through time?"

Bloom didn't want to. Sure, she wanted to save the Winx and the rest of the universe, but the future might be Tritannus' territory. If he manages to take over, that is. There were other questions as well. What if Bloom could go back to the present? Could she defeat a major enemy without her five friends?

I'm not alone, Bloom told herself. Daphne will be by my side. I have people who love and support me back in my time. And besides, I've never backed down from a fight before. Why should I start now, when the girls are depending on me?

"I'll do it," Bloom agreed.

"All right, Bloom," said Daphne. "Let's cast the spell together. That way we can enter the Room of Faraway Reflections together."

Bloom nodded. The sisters turned towards the clock in the Frutti Music Bar. But before they cast the spell, Bloom looked back at Mike, Vanessa, Roxy, Klaus, and Morgana. It was a look that promised Bloom's return. Bloom wasn't sure how accurate her promises were, now that she broke her promise to return to the Winx. But it was better than nothing.

The spell had been cast; Bloom and Daphne disappeared, and rematerialized in the Room of Faraway Reflections.

The mirrors looked foggy. Bloom couldn't see any hint of the future in the reflections.

"Why don't I see anything?" she asked Daphne.

"Usually you can't see the future right away. You have to cast another spell to see it," Daphne explained. "It's to assure that the wrong people don't see their futures and try to exploit others. You can still go into the future without the reflections showing."

"How do we travel there?" Bloom asked.

Daphne took Bloom's hand and laid her palm on the nearest mirror. Daphne then placed her own palm on the same mirror.

Once they were both touching the mirror, Bloom and Daphne began to be pulled though the mirror. Bloom closed her eyes as she went though what felt like a waterfall…

…And opened her eyes to see the worst future possible.


End file.
